


The Hat.

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Memories, One Shot, Small Smalls, The Hat - Freeform, Up from the Depths - Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: !!SPOILERS FOR UP FROM THE DEPTHS!!Little Alan needs rescuing and Gordon’s the only one around to help... with the power of a certain hat that is.





	

Once upon a time the hat had been too big. It had fallen over his forehead, covering his eyes so he could barely see from under it. Not that it mattered, he could still manage to pilot around the lounge.

 

“This is TV-21 arriving at the danger zone!” Gordon announced as he skidded to a stop on the shiny wood floor,

“Don’t worry A’wan, I’ll w’escue you!” 

He grinned at the giggle from his younger brother, muffled by the small mountain burying him in the centre of the lounge. 

 

Little Alan needed rescuing, and it looked like Gordon was the only one around to do the job. A glance around confirmed there were no older brothers or adults watching. He pushed the hat out of his eyes and clambered down onto the bright green sofa, scaling the distance from the upper level of the lounge down to the sunken area like the cliff face it was. 

“He’w’p!” Alan called out between giggles as the mountain shifted on top of him. 

 

Gordon leapt the final distance to the floor, looking to the small mountain for a moment before announcing,

“It w’ooks w’ike we’re gonna need some heavy lifting!” He lifted his arms, jolting forward with robotic motions, “I’m coming Alan! Hang in there!”

One arm inched forward as he imitated the clunking and whirring sounds he had heard over the comms, the other following in the same pattern. He grasped part of the mountain, with a gasp,

“Wow, they’re heavy!” 

He let out a grunt as he raised the debris above his head, discarding them to the side before going in to remove the next obstacles. 

“Choo, clunk…. Sssss….” He chattered to himself as he worked until the mountain of cushions were strewn across the room, leaving just a wriggling body under the starry blanket.

 

Gordon crouched down on the floor, pulling the blanket away with a cheer, 

“Mission complete!” Gordon giggled as he pulled Alan into him, the hat falling down over his face, “I rescued you Alan!”

He tilted his head back, looking up to the hologram Grandma had left on for them. It was the rocket ship that Daddy was always flying around in, the TV-21. 

“Oops,” He muttered as the hat dropped to the floor behind him, he turned to retrieve it and placed it on Alan’s head with a grin.

Still holding onto his little brother, Gordon pointed up to the image,

“When we’re biggerer Alan, we’ll get to fly in there too!” He grinned, pointing up to the hologram, “But you know what’ll be bestest?”

Alan was far more interested in watching the rocket than what his brother had to say, but that didn’t deter Gordon,

“I’m gonna use the submarine,” Gordon nodded, making the hat fall down over his eyes, “An’ I’ll go and see all my favourite fishes.”

 

“Not if you keep stealing my hat you won’t!”

Both boys squealed as they were scooped up into a secure set of arms, giggling as their father hugged them close.

“But Da-ad,” Gordon whined, “I  _ needed _ its magic to rescue Alan!”

Jeff chuckled, straightening the had on Alan’s head as he raised an eyebrow, “And what did Alan need rescuing from?”

“The mountain!” Alan exclaimed, “It fell on top of me!”

Jeff’s eyes widened in mock horror, “A whole mountain!?”

“Yeah!” Gordon exclaimed, pointing to the sofa cushions strewn around the space, “See? I moved all the rocks off of him!”

“Well you did a fine job Gordon,” Jeff nodded as the boy removed the hat from Alan’s head, placing it instead on his head instead, “But an International Rescue operative can’t leave the danger zone this much of a mess!”

“Awww,” Gordon huffed, “But tidying up is  _ boring _ .”

Jeff nodded slowly, leaning down to set both boys down, “Well, there won’t be any going to the aquarium until it’s all tidy.”

“Okay!” Gordon exclaimed, wriggling the last of the distance to the floor from his father's arms, only pausing to look back up to him, “But, please can you help Daddy? Some of them cushions are big!”

Jeff nodded, “But I think I can manage without the magic hat for this,” He reached down, placing it gently on Gordon’s hair, “What do you say Allie?”

“I wan’ a magic hat!” Alan exclaimed, “I want the space one!” 

 

Jeff chuckled, thinking that Lee might have something to say about the youngest Tracy stealing his hat. Ruffling his downy hair, Jeff nodded, “One day, you boys will both have your very own hats.”

***

Gordon smiled as he sat back in his seat on Thunderbird two, his gloved fingers still stroking the felty material of the hat. He remembered how Dad had always promised that they’d one day get their own hats and would no longer have to steal his for the power of rescues. 

Snorting at himself he shook his head, the little boy had long since stopped believing in that kind of magic. He glanced back to the pair he had rescued, nodding slightly, knowing that the real magic were the two letters carefully embroidered into the material. The two letters that brought hope and promise to so many people. The same letters that were imprinted over his heart on his sash. 

 

_ I’ll stick with the sash thanks Dad, _ He thought to himself, setting the hat down in his lap, _But, m_ _ aybe it still is a little magical.  _

  
  



End file.
